Glass
Glass is a gem in the Kindergarten Roleplay series VI. Introduction Glass was made in a Kindergarten on a different planet than Terra Prime. She was introduced in KRP VI and is played by GreenMajesty. Appearance In her first regeneration, she wears a short sleeved shirt with a spike pattern and dark rolled up trousers. She wore small green boots. In her second regeneration, she wears a more complex pattern on her shirt that consists of a thick diamond outline with a line up to her neck and a circle underneath it. The color of the shirt was light green at the chest and the lower sleeves, and darker green at the shoulders and the lower torso. Her trousers are a lighter green than before. Her hair consists of two pointy spikes on top of her head and crystalline curls on either side of her face. Her eyes are slit sideways and her mouth is shaped like an "m". Relationships WIP Personality: Fairly quiet, and neutral. She is generally startled easily, due to her newness. She is not very open to interacting with newcomers, and will likely stay a distance from others who she percieves as dangerous. If threatened, she will use whatever she has to get them away from her. However, if you have a good personality, she will warm up to you quickly. Abilities She has standard gem abilities such as bubbling, shape-shifting and retreating to her gem. Skills * Quick Learner: Glass was able to learn to use her abilities fairly quickly. Unique Abilities: * Enhanced Speed: Glass is able to move at significant speeds, though this can be tiring to her over time. * Invisibility: Glass is able to turn near invisible when she wants to. This is also tied to instinct, and not necessarily a * Enhanced Vision: Glass is able to see at all light levels. * Vitreokinesis: Glass is able to summon glass constructs in any form. She is also able to transform Fusions * Opal: Yellow Opal is a fusion of Glass and Citrine. Her weapon is a glass-tipped cat-nine-o'-tails, and she has the ability to summon plasma-charged glass orbs that she can telekinetically control. When not being directly controlled by Opal, they float around randomly and detonate on impact. * Realgar: Realgar is a fusion of Glass and Red Topaz. Realgar has the ability to conjure a variety of fumes, including arsenic and sulfur fumes. Character History Early Life She popped out of her hole alone in the kindergarten and had an immediate encounter with BD. This ended up with BD capturing Iolite and Glass attempting to rescue her. Eventually, Glass clashed with BD's Pearl and ended up losing, getting captured and ending up in the base. Befriending Azurite and Chrysoprase Afterwards, she escaped and found Azurite, along with BD and OD. She ran to BD's base and took Iolite's gem. BD and OD chased Glass, and caught her. After a fight, they poofed her. While OD and BD were fighting, Glass stayed poofed till roughly the end of the fight. Freeing Iolite Afterwards, she snuck to BD's shack. She returned to the bridge and met Sard. After that, they went the BD's shack with Sard and had dinner with BD. They managed to free Iolite, but Glass fell into a lower of level of the Kindergarten. Discovery of Lower Kindergarten She accidentaly turned on some of the Injectors and created the Citrines. Afterwards, she tried to save Iolite again but was bubbled by BD. Trivia Edit * NA Gemology * Glass is the crystalline form of sand. Category:OCs Category:KRP II Category:Protagonist Category:RP Gems Category:Characters Category:Protagonists